The invention relates to litter sticks and more particularly to a mechanical litter stick provided with a mechanism for cycling an operative pick through a given back-and-forth stroke both for stripping litter off a spike end as well as, in the alternative, affording better manipulation of articles of litter as by plucking or the like.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.